DISTANCE to a KISS
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Akankah status 'teman sejak kecil' ini menjadi jarak? Kenapa jarak yang tadinya sudah dekat harus menjadi jauh lagi? Dan kenapa itu terus-menerus terjadi? Mungkinkah kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama ataukah mungkin tidak. OOC, typo(s), minim description, etc. Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu. RnR ENJOY!
1. STORY 1

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**STORY 1**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

Dia sudah ku kenal selama 5 tahun. Cowok yang selalu kusangka kubenci. Sebenarnya dari awal bertemu dia orang yang spesial untukku.

Sesungguhnya jarak ini..

..ingin sekali aku dekatkan.

"Ba..bagaimana ini Tenten? Kami sekelas. Nggak bisa dipercaya" ucapku mematung di depan papan pengumuman, memandangi daftar nama pembagian kelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tenten heran.

"Itu, aku dan Sasuke! Nomor absennya juga dekat!" Terangku masih agak syok.

"Sasuke?" Tenten makin heran. "Sasuke itu siapa sih?" Tanya Tenten masih dirundung heran. "Oh, teman sepupumu itu ya?" Ingat Tenten kemudian.

"Iya," jawabku sekenanya. "Wah, bagaimana ini? Takut masuk kelas" membayangkannya saja aku sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Sakura Haruno, 15 tahun. Apakah kejadian kecil di awal SMA ini pertanda baik?

Itu adalah rasa suka yang sudah ada selama 5 tahun.

Sasuke adalah sahabat sepupuku, Naruto Uzumaki sejak kecil. Kami berdua (Naruto dan aku) tinggal di rumah nenek Tsunade dan kakek Jiraiya sejak kecil, orang tua kami meninggal dunia sejak kami menjejak bumi.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

_Blam!_

_"Aku pulang! Nek, masak apa hari ini?" Naruto baru pulang dari klub sepak bola sudah menanyakan makanan._

_"Soumen (mie dingin)" jawab nenek Tsunade._

_"Lagi-lagi makanan instan?" Protes Naruto._

_"Naruto! Kamu makan puding apricot punyaku, ya?" Tuduhku yang asyik duduk di sofa sembari menonton tv._

_"Apa? Bukan aku, kok!" Jawab Naruto dengan tampangnya yang sok innocent._

_"Terus siapa dong?" Tanyaku lagi._

_"Sasuke 'kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya._

_"Eh? Bukannya itu bagianku?" Jawab Sasuke dengan tampang yang lebih innocent lagi. Padahal dia yang bersalah!_

_"Jelas itu nggak mungkin!" Seruku memprotes._

_Saat itu aku kelas 5 SD. Sejak kenal di klub sepak bola, walaupun dari sekolah yang berbeda, setiap hari dia ada di rumah kami._

_"Huh! Sebal!" Gerutuku._

_"Cuman puding, kan?!" __Naruto berucap._

_"Rasanya biasa, kok!" Jelas Sasuke._

_Dia yang selalu merasa rumah kami adalah rumahnya, akhirnya jadi dekat bagaikan bagian dari keluarga kami._

_"Kalian! Mandi dulu sebelum makan, ya?!" Seru nenek._

_"Baik, nek!" Sahut keduanya (Naruto dan Sasuke), kemudian mereka berlari menuju kamar mandi sembari bersenda-gurau._

_"Kenapa sih nggak ada sungkannya? __Bagaimanapun, seharusnya dia malu, kan?" Gerutuku sembari membantu nenek membereskan peralatan makanan._

_"Lagi ngomongin Sasuke, ya?" Tebak nenek. Nenek Tsunade memang terhitung umur tua, tapi wajahnya dan kekuatannya masih seperti ibu-ibu, loh?! "Sepertinya setiap dia pulang ke rumah, selalu tidak ada siapapun. Dia tinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya. Karena bekerja, ibunya baru bisa pulang setelah larut" cerita nenek._

_Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti. __Padahal kesepian ya? Tapi dia berusaha menutupi dengan senyumnya itu._

_"Kau main curang ya, Sas!" __Protes Naruto ketika ia kalah main playstation dengan Sasuke._

_"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalian bisa bermain dengan rukun bertiga" tiba-tiba nenek berucap ketika Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap ingin pergi ke pantai saat libur musim panas. __Tonton, babi peliharaan bibi Suzune yang bekerja di luar kota senantiasa berada di gendongan nenek._

_"APA?! Nggak usah!" Seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan penuh semangat. Terlalu sekali mereka ini. Apa segitunya nggak mau aku ikut?_

_"Kamu nggak ikut pergi sama-sama ke laut, Sakura?" __Tanya nenek heran._

_"Apa?" Aku cuma terperanga._

_Begitulah, kami yang masih anak-anak ini selalu berhadapan 1 lawan 2._

_"Lagi pula aku juga nggak mau ikut, kok! Aku malu kelihatan main bersama dengan anak-anak seperti kalian!" Tolakku dengan sebal._

_"Kita juga malu main sama anak kurus seperti kamu!" Jawab Sasuke. Tidak sopan!_

_"Kami pulang!"_

_"Wah, kulit kita ternakar matahari!"_

_Aku duduk di sofa sembari membaca komik. __Aku dengar mereka datang, tapi aku enggan menyahuti salam mereka. Mereka menyebalkan!_

_"Hei" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan berdiri di belakang sofa tempatku duduk. Ia memperlihatkan sebuang keong, rumahnya aja sih. Tapi keong itu berukuran besar, seperti terompet kerang yang di kartun Spongebob Squarepants._

_"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran._

_"Aku bawa ini, soalnya terlihat cantik" jelas Sasuke. "Nih, oleh-oleh!" Ia lalu memberikannya padaku._

_"Eh?" Aku bingung lalu memperhatikan rumah keong besar itu._

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kepalaku._

_DEG! Wajahku pasti sudah merona._

_"Coba deh dimasukkan ke dadamu" bisik Sasuke._

_"..."_

_BUG! BUG! Aku memukul-mukul wajah Sasuke dengan bantal. Menyebalkan!_

_"Aduh! Kenapa sih?!" Seru Sasuke yang wajahnya berada di bawah bantal._

_"Makanan sudah siap. Sedang apa sih kalian?" Ucap nenek yang heran melihat kami berdua._

_Padahal sudah merasa senang..._

_BRAK!_

_Tapi kenapa selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar, ya?_

_"Hei!" Seruku setelah menggebrak pintu kamar Naruto. "Kalian ini bandel, ya?! Aku, kan sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan menonton yang seperti itu di sebelah kamarku!" Protesku pada kedua anak dungu itu._

_"Ah.. Oh.. 3" Disela acara mengocehku diselingi dengan suara-suara dari monitor komputer Naruto._

_"Cerewet. Ini kan kamar kita, jadi bebas mau melakukan apapun, dong!" Sahut Naruto sambil membolak-balik majalah dewasa._

_"Bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut menonton?" __Ajak Sasuke sambil menatapku menggoda._

_"HAAH?! Kamu kenapa, sih?! Sudah gila, ya?!" Sahutku dengan wajah yang memerah padam._

_"Dia cuma bercanda" ucap Naruto._

_"Ditanggapi serius?" Gumam Sasuke lalu kembali fokus pada majalah dewasanya._

_"Menyebalkan!"_

_BLAM!_

_Kenapa, ya? Aku sekesal ini?_

_CIITT! SRESSHHH!_

_Kenapa sih anak itu selalu ada di rumah kami? Huh, aku benci dia!_

_CIITT!_

_"Kamu dari SD jangan-jangan tidak tambah tinggi, ya?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kamar mandi. Setelah aku mematikan keran sehabis mencuci tangan._

_"Apa?" Tanyaku heran._

_"Selain itu kamu juga kelakuannya seperti anak-anak. Coba kau berdiri di sebelahku" Sasuke menarikku berdiri di sebelahnya. __Lalu memperhatikan pantulan diri kami berdua di depan cermin, "tuh kan? Aku lebih tinggi" ucapnya kemudian sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, mengukur sejauh apa perbedaan tinggi kami._

_Oh.._

_Aku baru sadar sekarang._

_Sepertinya aku.._

_..Menyukai Sasuke._

_Karena itu sampai begini. Tidak tenanag jika ada dia._

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

1 tahun semenjak itu. Selama belajar untuk ujian masuk, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Apakah dalam setahun ini aku juga sudah sedikit lebih dewasa? Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi..

Semoga aku bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaanku.

Eh?!

"Ka.."

U.. Uwah! Ba..bagaimana ini?! Bertemu! Benar-benar bertemu! Dia pakai seragam yang sama denganku! Eh.. Eeh.. Pokoknya, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!

"La, lama nggak keox# !"

"Apa?"

Agh! Memalukan!

"Ooh.. Ternyata kamu, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Lama!" Naruto mengomel.

"Habisnya sekarang dia memanjangkan rambutnya" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukku.

"..." Sasuke sekarang benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Padahal hanya tidak bertemu selama setahun. Aku sampai hampir tidak mengenalinya. Badannya juga.. Semakin tinggi.

"Sakura bilang padaku kalau masuk SMA mau kelihatan cantik. Makanya rambutnya dibiarkan panjang" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Naruto..! Menyebalkan!

"Hmmm," Sasuke mangguk-mangguk. "Tetapi.. Memang kelihatan ada perbedaan sih" sambungnya.

"..." Aku terdiam beberapa detik. "Biasa saja, aku juga berubah bukan karena ingin dipuji olehmu, kok!" Ucapku buang muka.

"Anak ini sama sekali nggak berubah, ya...?"

"Iya" Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan pergi berdua. "Dan lagi, kenapa ya? Yang sekelas malah Sasuke dan Sakura? Benar-benar nggak bisa dimengerti, deh!" Protes Naruto.

"Iya juga.." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"..."

"Ooh, jadi itu yang namanya Sasuke? Keren, ya? Dia ya, Sakura? Dia populer 'kan?" Tenten yang dari tadi berdiri di sisiku tiba-tiba berbicara.

_"Eh?"_

_"Eh, lihat anak itu!"_

_"Uh! Keren banget!"_

_"Siapa? Dia saja yang terlihat spesial."_

_"Dari SMP mana, ya?"_

"Betul, kan?" Tenten membenarkan perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Ugh" aku hanya bisa bersuram durja.

Begitu, ya? Sebenarnya akau sudah menyangka, sih.

_"Sasuke sepertinya terpilih jadi anggota tim sepak bola, lho!"_

_"Bahkan dia terkenal di antara anak-anak yang berprestasi di level atas."_

_"Memangnya benar, ya, dia juara ke 3 waktu tes kemampuan siswa?"_

_"Ya."_

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Aku ternyata tidak tahu. Ternyata Sasuke hebat banget" gumamku masih setia dengan aura suram.

"Sejujurnya sepertinya dia terlalu tinggi levelnya buat kamu" ungkap Tenten tanpa tahu perasaanku.

"Sejak itu sudah seminggu aku nggak ngomong sama dia, kok" ceritaku. Sulit didekati.

"Sasuke!"

Teman SMPnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu benar-benar terkenal, ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku iri."

"Berisik" sahut Sasuke.

"Kayaknya kamu makin terkenal, ya?!"

"Anak sekelasku pasti langsung minta nomor HP kamu begitu tahu aku temanmu."

"Kasih nggak?"

"Jangan!" Seru Sasuke malas.

"Aku cuma bercanda!"

"Eh, kalian sudah ketemu Kazuha? Rambut baru anak itu sekarang keriting, lho!"

"Hah? Serius, tuh? Mau jadi bintang?"

"Jangan mengejeknya. Walau begitu, orangnya sendiri merasa dirinya jadi keren," tengah Sasuke.

"Hua ha ha! Nggak mungkinlah! Soalnya dia terlalu percaya diri."

Aku, terpesona dengan Sasuke. Sifat Sasuke yang hanya aku yang tahu. Kupikir ada banyak. Akan tetapi, sisi Sasuke yang tidak ku ketahui, ternyata lebih banyak.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Tanya Tenten ketika aku sudah merapikan bento yang dibawakan nenek.

"Iya. Aku pergi ke Lab IPA dulu ya, tadi aku ketinggalan sesuatu di sana" ucapku dan melangkah pergi dari kelas.

Dari awal aku dan Sasuke. Kalau tanpa Naruto yang mengenalkan, memang tidak ada hubungn apapun.

"Sedang apa?"

"Eh? Kamu ngapain?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang menengok dari luar jendela Lab.

"Habis, di kelas berisik" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, gitu?" Sahutku lalu mengambil buku yang sempat tertinggal.

"Hei. Mau ke sini juga?" Tawar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Hah? Maksudmu melompat dari sini? Tinggi banget!"

"Nggak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke agaknya membuat aku sedikit percaya. "Ayo" tanganku bertautan dengan Sasuke.

Ke.. Kenapa tiba-tiba.. Dia baik?

"Hati-hati jatuh, ya" pesan Sasuke.

"Iya" gumamku pelan. "Waa!" Tapi aku sedikit terpeleset ketika kakiku berhasil menjejakkan tanah.

"Eits!" Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuhku.

"Ma..maaf" ucapku. Aku jadi gugup.

"Kamu itu," tiba-tiba Sasuke berujar.

"Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kelihataan tidak bersemangat," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Kalau.. Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, bilang aja nggak apa-apa kok" wajah Sasuke menunduk.

"Eh? Apa...?" Aku masih kehilangan kata-kata. Kamu ngomong apa sih?

"Tadi, kamu nangis, kan?"

DEG! Jangan-jangan, Sasuke..

DEG! DEG!

"Kamu itu.." Ada jeda panjang dari perkataannya.

"A-"

"Kamu di kelas nggak ada teman terus kesepian, ya?" Potong Sasuke.

"Hah..?" Aku langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Makanya kamu dicuekin, ya? Kan, kalau murid perempuan suka ngurusin yang seperti itu," kupikir dia mau bicara yang lain. Aku sudah mati kutu tadi.

"Hahaha.. Ya ampun! Bukan begitu, tahu!" Tawaku pecah.

"Kamu ngetawain apa, sih?" Sasuke terlihat heran denganku yang tiba-tiba tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu? Padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." Sasuke terlihat sebal dan menyentil dahiku.

"Aw! Kamu tuh yang aneh tiba-tiba ngomong begitu, seperti kakekku saja!" Sergahku.

"Terus tadi kenapa nangis?"

Syukurlah.. Sasuke tidak berubah.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

Ini Sasuke yang aku kenal.

"Anak yang aneh."

Senangnya...

"Ternyata benar, kamu kelihatan beda. Karena rambut kamu jadi panjang, kelihatan seperti orang yang berbeda" Sasuke berujar membuatku tercekat.

"Apa sih? Bukannya kamu sama Naruto mengejek aku waktu itu?" Manyunku. "Aku tahu, kok, kalau aku nggak pantas rambut panjang. Kalau aku potong, beres, kan?" Aku membuang wajahku agak kesal.

"Haaa?" Sasuke menatapku heran. Lalu ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, "kupikir, nggak perlu kamu potong."

Aku melirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku.

"Nggg, cuma.. Aku cuma belum terbiasa saja" jelas Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa melihat leher jenjangnya, telinganya, dan struktur rahangnya yang tegas.

"Aku.." Ada jeda dalam perkataannya. "Sama sekali nggak bilang.. Kalau kamu terlihat jelek. Atau aneh" sambungnya.

Sasuke.. Kenapa tingkahnya jadi aneh begini? Kenapa dia tidak menatapku ketika mengatakannya?

Se.. Pertinya..

SREEEK!

_"Kalau disini nggak akan diganggu siapapun."_

_"Kamu yakin? Kalau ada yang lihat, bahaya nih!"_

_"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Kita juga bisa sembunyi di bawah meja."_

_"Ih, kamu mesum."_

_"Kita ke sini untuk itu, kan?"_

Ada pasangan gila! Di sini masih ada orang, oi!

Tapi, suara ini, jangan-jangan...

Aku dan Sasuke memberanikan diri mengintip.

Ternyata benar! Naruto!

SREEEK

_"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa di tempat ini?"_

_"Waa!"_

_"Dilarang memakai ruang kosong sembarangan, ya!"_

Pak guru..?

"Sudah nggak ada orang, kan?" Bisikku pada Sasuke.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Eh? Gawat!

SREEEK!

"Dasar! Apa sih yang dipikirkan mereka?" Tiba-tiba pak guru membuka jendela yang berada di atas kami berdua. "Murid baru tahun ini, bandel-bandel" ucap pak guru. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

TOK! TRAK! TRANG! KLOTAK! Pak guru sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana.

DEG!

Lama sunyi, tak ada suara apapun yang ku dengar selain detak jantungku sendiri yang berdegub kencang.

"Su.. Sudah pergi, ya?" Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Entah," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Rasanya.. Sudah saatnya menjauh. Aku berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke yang merapat padaku. Tubuhku diapit antara dinding dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ternyata.. Naruto sudah punya pacar, ya?" Ucapku.

"Ha?" Sasuke masih mengapitku.

"Padahal baru saja masuk sekolah seminggu. Naruto itu cepat, ya, punya pacar" ucapku lagi. "Wah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat orang berciuman" sambungku.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu Naruto di rumah" ungkapku lagi dan lagi.

"Oi, jangan berisik" bisik Sasuke. "Mungkin Pak Guru masih di sini" sambungnya.

Habisnya...

Kalau tidak bicara, aku takut debar jantungku..

"Berciuman itu..."

..Terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Rasanya seperti apa, ya?"

Aku merunduk. Hening.. Tak ada lagi yang bicara antara kami berdua. Aku.. Baru saja.. Bilang apa?

"Ingin tahu?"

Sasuke kini menatapku. Perlahan tangannya menyibak rambutku dan merayap menuju tengkukku.

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Ternyata benar!"_

_"Sedang apa kau sendirian!"_

_"Habis ini pelajaran olahraga, ayo!"_

"Oke" sahut Sasuke ketika temannya berseru dari lantai atas, lalu ia pergi. Sedangkan aku? Mematung di balik tembok.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tadi.. _"Ingin tahu?" _Apa maksudnya..? Mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku nggak ngerti. Pikiranku.. Kacau.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"..."

"Sakura! Hoi! Sakura!" Tenten membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Kamu kenapa melamun?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, enggak" jawabku sekenanya.

Apa.. Karena terkesan jadi aku yang memberi ajakan? Walau begitu, itu, hal yang bagus, kan? Nggak ngerti!

"Haruno!"

Aku memalingkan pandanganku, "apa?" Tanyaku.

"Haruno kamu dekat, ya, sama Sasuke? Tadi waktu istirahat makan siang aku melihat kalian berduaan" ucap seorang siswi padaku.

DEG!

"Maaf, ya! Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa kalian dekat, padahal SMPnya berbeda."

_'Berciuman itu.. Rasanya seperti apa, ya'_

"Jangan-jangan kalian paca-"

"Bukan, kok!" Sergahku. "Eh, itu.. Kami nggak pacaran" jelasku. "Aku kenal sama dia soalnya dia sahabat sepupuku. Karena sudah kenal sejak dulu, jadi aneh rasanya kalau sekarang. Jadi, _aku tidak mungkin pacaran sama dia._"

Tanpa aku tahu. Tanpa aku sadari.

"E.. Ah.."

"Sasuke.. Itu.." Kenapa aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya? Tapi Sasuke berubah. Acuh.

Ternyata, akulah yang pertama yang telah membuat jarak.. Yang sudah mulai dekat.

**To be continue~**

**Author's note:**

_Ulala! Pegal sekali jari-jemariku bergeliat di atas keyboard.. TwT)/_

_Tapi demi menyelesaikan ini, aku harus berjuang! TTwTT)9_

_mohon reviewnya yang membangun m(_ _)m_


	2. STORY 2

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**STORY 2**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

_'Berciuman itu.. Rasanya seperti apa, ya?'_

_'Ingin tahu?'_

Waktu itu, jarak diantara kami terasa sangat dekat. Tapi sekarang..

"Haruno?"

"!" Aku menoleh.

"Baca dari paragraf 3!"

Yang mengacaukan kedekatan itu, _aku sendiri._

_'Jadi, Aku tidak mungkin pacaran sama dia.'_

Sudah 5 tahun aku suka pada Sasuke, sahabat sepupuku Naruto. Akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah setahun, sekolah pun di sekolah yang sama. Tapi sejak kejadian itu kami sama sekali nggak berbicara. Sekarang malah seperti nggak kenal. Apa yang.. Sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sasuke tentang aku, ya? Aku nggak akan ngomong yang aneh lagi, deh! Oleh karena itu, aku ingin bisa kembali berbicara seperti biasanya.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Onsen? (Pemandian air panas)."

"Begitulah. Kami diundang rekan kakekmu ini. Maaf ya, mendadak. Tapi kami harus pergi," jelas nenek yang sudah siap pergi. Bagaimana aku bilang tidak? Kalau mereka sudah siap seperti ini? -_-"

"Jadi kalian ingin aku dan Naruto jaga rumah?" Tanyaku kemudian sembari mengambil Tonton dari gendongan nenek.

"Maaf, ya. Habis kami cuma dapat tiket untuk berdua. Tenang, nenek sudah bilang ke Naruto juga," jawab nenek. "Besok sore kami sudah pulang, kok. Nanti kami bawakan oleh-oleh, kok!" Semangat nenek.

"Oh gitu, ya?" Agak ngambek sih aku.

"Makan malam sudah nenek siapkan. Kamu tinggaal memanaskan saja, ya."

"Ya," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh, ya! Sasuke juga sudah nenek suruh ke sini, kok!"

"Iya.." Jawabku sekenanya lagi. "He?!" Seruku setelah sadar apa yang diungkapkan nenek barusan.

"Aku pulang! Oh, nenek kakek belum pergi?" Tak lama Naruto datang.

"Oh Naruto. Baru mau pergi" ungkap nenek.

Sedetik kemudian sosok pemuda berambut raven model emo mengikuti di belakang Naruto, "selamat malam" sapanya.

"!"

"Lama nggak ke sini, Sasuke" sapa nenek.

Tunggu dulu! Ini benar-benar terjadi!?

"Maaf ya, Sasuke, malam-malam diganggu," nenek berucap ketika berlalu di sisi Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, nek. Ibuku juga menyuruhku berkunjung ke sini," sahut Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga Naruto, ya?" ucap nenek dan menghilang di balik pintu bersama kakek.

Apa? Kenapa Naruto yang dijaga? Apa sih yang dipikirkan nenek dan kakek?

Tiba-tiba Tonton melompat dari pelukanku, berhambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Tonton kamu kangen padaku, ya?" Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus Tonton. Mereka berdua sangat akur. Tonton curang!

Tunggu. Sepertinya.. Sasuke biasa-biasa saja denganku. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"Sakura! Jangan bengong saja di sana. Siapkan makanan!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Haah?" Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang.

"Padahal kalau nggak ada anak ini bisa ngajak pacarku ke sini. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto seolah keberadaanku sangat merugikan mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti Naruto sembari menggendong Tonton. Dan lagi, tanpa menghiraukanku.

Ternyata.. Memang perasaanku saja. Tapi kalau memang benar, berarti aku nggak bisa.. Nggak bisa baikan.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Oh, ya? Nggak. Nggak apa-apa, kok" Naruto berbicara dengan telponnya. Mungkin pacarnya? "Oke. Kalau begitu, aku ke sana sekarang, ya!" Ternyata benar pacarnya. HAA?!

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Cegatku. "Mau pergi kemana kau?!" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Mau ketemu pacarku di dekat rumahnya," jawab Naruto sembari memakai sepatunya.

"Sekarang?!" Seruku syok.

"Kamu pikir buat apa nenek memanggil Sasuke ke sini?" Sambar Naruto. "Cuma sebentar," sambungnya kemudian.

"_'Sebentar'_? Itu berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 2 atau 3 jam," jawab Naruto yang sukses mendapat cengkraman erat dariku pada lengannya.

"Yang benar saja! Nggak boleh! Pokoknya nggak boleh!" Seruku.

"Cerewet kau! Sasuke juga nggak masalah kalau aku tinggal sebentar!" Protes Naruto balik padaku. Lalu ia pergi. Menghilang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku berduaan saja, dong!" Teriakku. Ah.. Gimana ini? Apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan?

"!" Aku menengok sedikit. Ada Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. "Eh.." Aku harus ajak bicara nih! "Ma..maaf ya, Sasuke. Naruto seenaknya pergi. Padahal kamu sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini," ucapku agak canggung. "Kalau.. Sasuke mau pulang nggak apa-apa, kok" sambungku merasa agak nggak enak. "Kayaknya Naruto masih lama perginya. Aku sendirian nggak apa-apa, kok."

Sasuke meletakkan Tonton di sofa dengan hati-hati. Tatapannya yang dingin agaknya membuatku bingung apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_"Berikutnya, berita pemerkosaan terhadap wanita yang terjadi tadi malam. Tersangka seorang lelaki menerobos paksa ke dalam salah satu unit ox mansion tempat seorang wanita tinggal. Korban nona *tiiitt* yang tinggal dalam unit tersebut. Tersangka sampai saat ini masih dalam pengejaran pihak kepolisian."_

GLEK! Dekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba tv memutar berita yang begituan sih.

"Aku nggak akan pulang," tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap. "Aku nggak akan pergi ke manapun" sambungnya sambil menatapku.

"Oh.." Aku jadi bingung. Pikiranku jadi kacau. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke, kamu mandi dulu gimana? Baknya sudah penuh ku isi dengan air hangat," ucapku gelagapan. "Atau mau makan dulu? Ada makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh nenek," aku berjalan menuju dapur. "E, tapi makannya mau bareng Naruto, ya? Oke. Silahkan mandi duluan!" Aku mendorong Sasuke ke kamar mandi. "Santai saja!" Seruku dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Hosh!

Bingung. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana dalam situasi seperti ini.

SREERSH!

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Uh..

Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa sambil memeluk Tonton.

Aku nggak bisa! Aku jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak. Naruto! Cepatlah pulang! Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, jangan-jangan aku belum memakai dalaman! Kalau sampai kelihatan... Mati aku!

SRASAK! DEG!

Aku terbangun, Tonton berlari menuju jendela. Tonton seperti melihat sesuatu di balik jendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Tonton. "Ada sesuatu di sana, Tonton?"

Ah..

'_Tersangka seorang lelaki menerobos paksa.'_

'_Masih dalam pengejaran pihak kepolisian.'_

'_Pemerkosaan terhadap wanita.'_

Ah, nggak mungkin, kan? Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Baru memegang gordennya, tiba-tiba..

BRAK! DEG!

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi ketakutan, "Sasuke!" Sambil memanggil Sasuke. "Ke sini sebentar! Kayaknya di luar ada sesuatu. Tadi ada suara-suara! Aku takut! Gimana, nih?!" Seruku panik. Aku menerobos masuk kamar mandi.

"Apa sih!? Masuk tiba-tiba!" Sasuke memprotes.

Heh?

"Dan lagi, aku nggak ngerti apa yang kamu katakan," ungkap Sasuke sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang.. Basah. Eh?

"UWAAAA! Kenapa nggak pakai baju?!"

"Kamu, tuh, ya!"

"Bodoh! Pakai baju, mesum!"

"Kamu ngajak berantem, ya?"

SREK! SREK! SREK!

"Wah! Aku lupa! Tonton ketinggalan! Pokoknya, ayo ikut aku! Mungkin ada seseorang di halaman!" Isakku ketakutan.

"Masa, sih?" Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Aku serius! Ada suaranya!" Jelasku masih panik.

"Baiklah, tenanglah dulu" ucap Sasuke menenangkanku.

Sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat Tonton masih berdiri di depan jendela. "Tonton, di sana bahaya. Ayo ke sini" panggilku.

SREEEK! Sasuke membuka gorden. Miauw!

"..." Sasuke mendelik padaku.

"Eh? Kucing?" Aku hanya bisa nyengir setelahnya.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Ternyata kucing, ya. Sudah ku duga" ucapku dan meletakkan 2 gelas air sirup lemon dan buah segar. "Maaf, aku kaget sekali" ucapku dan duduk di sofa.

"Tadi aku juga kaget," ungkap Sasuke masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

Iya, ya..

"Hei" Sasuke menegur Tonton yang tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuannya.

DEG! DEG!

Ini bukan pertama kalinya.. Aku melihat muka Sasuke sehabis mandi. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku..

"Kamu masih ingat, ya?" Sasuke seketika berujar.

"Eh? Ingat apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini," Sasuke mengambil segelas air sirup tomat hangat. "Kalau aku paling sebal minum air pakai es di dalamnya," jelasnya.

"Ooh, kan, dari kecil kita sering bersama. Sepertinya aku sudah mengingat secara otomatis," ucapku kemudian. "Kesukaan Sasuke yang aneh-aneh atau makan yang paling tidak disuka Sasuke sepertinya sudah benar-benar ada dalam kepalaku," sambungku.

"Ooh, gitu" gumam Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kamu nggak suka, karena es akan membuat encer 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Sasuke juga nggak suka yang bersoda, kan? Ternyata kamu seperti anak kecil juga, ya?"

"Cerewet, uh!"

Tiba-tiba Tonton mengemut salah satu buah yang ada di meja. "Ah! Tonton!" Seruku spontan. "Dasar, Tonton! Tadi 'kan, sudah kuberi makan?" Omelku sambil menggendong Tonton.

"Tonton suka makan, ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah, makanya anak ini benar-benar gemuk begini," ceritaku. "Kemarin, dia ini..."

Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikanku, "ya?"

Eh? Kok? Tanpa ku sadari, kami sudah berbicara dengan normal. Kalau melihat melihat muka Sasuke sedang tersenyum.

"Aku pulang saja, ya?"

DEG!

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mencari Naruto dan membawanya pulang ke rumah."

Aku menyikap bulir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mataku. "Ke.. Kenapa?" Tanyaku agak terisak.

"Kalau aku terlalu santai di sini, kamu jadi nggak suka 'kan?" Ungkap Sasuke yang membuatku spontan berteriak.

"Ka..Kamu salah!" Sambil menahannya pergi, menarik ujung pakaiannya. "Bukan begitu.. Soalnya aku pikir.. Sasuke nggak mau menemani aku," tutur ku. Aku tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke. "Waktu itu aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat.. Di dalam kelas."

_'Jadi, Aku tidak mungkin pacaran sama dia.'_

"Se.. Sebenarnya.. Aku nggak bermaksud mengatakan hal sejahat itu. Ja.. Jadi sebenarnya, aku nggak bisa mengatakannya tapi.. Aku ingin Sasuke.. Ja.." Eh, kok? "Jadi yang special." Mengapa jadi seperti menyatakan cinta? "Ngg, itu.. Jadi maksudku.. Aku nggak ingin Sasuke benci padaku," jujurku berbelit-belit.

"Aku sama sekali nggak benci sama kamu!" Sergah Sasuke cepat. "Ah.." Aku memandang Sasuke, "jadi, sebenarnya aku itu.."

KRIIING!

Eh?

KRIIING!

"Oh! Mungkin itu nenek," aku bergegas hendak mengambil handphone. Tapi tanpa sengaja menyenggol meja dan menumpahkan minuman yang ada di atasnya.

Aduh!

"Uwaa! Tumpah!" Aku kenapa jadi kikuk begini?

"Sakura, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke membantuku membersihkan minuman yang tumpah.

"Ah.. Maaf. Nggak apa-apa. Aku yang bersihkan" ucapku gugup.

KRIIING!

"Nanti saja. Angkat telpon itu," suruh Sasuke padaku.

"Oh iya!" Aku hendak berdiri dan Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Di sana ada tissue nggak?"

"Eh, dimana?"

"Di situ."

KRIIING!

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku saja yang angkat."

SYUT! KRIIING!

"Wua!"

DEG!

KRIII...

H..hey.. Kenapa? Kenapa posisi kami sekarang jadi seperti ini? Aku terbaring di atas sofa dengan Sasuke di sisi sofa menahan tubuhku. Ah.. Benar, aku tadi kan terpleset ketika mencari tissue. Tapi..

"Ma.. Maaf.." Sasuke bersuara. "Justru ku pikir, aku yang dibenci dirimu," ungkap Sasuke.

"Apa..?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu. Ku pikir kamu sudah mengabaikanku. Aku terus menerus menyesalinya," ungkap Sasuke.

_'Ingin tahu?'_

"Be.. Begitu, ya? Tapi.. Itu karena, aku duluan.." Jawabku. "Yang berbicara aneh-aneh. Dan.."

Sasuke menyelipkan jari jemarinya di antara jari jemariku.

"Aku sama sekali.."

Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku.

DEG!

"Nggak membenci.."

BRAK!

"SAKURA!" Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Ia berlari menuju ruang tengah dan mengoceh, "kamu kenapa nggak angkat telpon dari nenek? Ku pikir aku ketahuan lagi di luar rumah! Dia nelpon ke handphone ku!" Ada jeda beberapa saat, Naruto menatap aku dan Sasuke heran. "Sedang apa kalian? Tv juga nggak dinyalakan," ucap Naruto dengan nada lebih rendah satu oktaf.

"Nggak.." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia berbaring di sofa sambil bermain dengan Tonton.

"Sasuke kau sudah mandi?"

"Iya."

DEG! DEG!

Aku membersihkan meja yang basah akibat ulahku tadi.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

_"Sasuke kamu tidur saja di atas tempat tidurku."_

_"Di lantai saja."_

_"Jangan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama nggak begini? Dulu kita berdua muat di kasur, ya!"_

_"Iya, ya."_

Percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke terdengar jelas dari kamarku, karena kamarku dan Naruto memang hanya bersekat dinding. Apalagi suasana rumah yang benar-benar hening.

Waktu itu, kalau Naruto nggak pulang ke rumah. Aaagh! Aku pusing memikirkan! Besok pagi kalau bertatapan, sebaiknya bagaimana? Eh, tapi yang tadi itu.. Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama, ya? Bolehkah ku anggap begitu? Aku harus bagaimana?!

DEG!

Oh, iya! Di balik tembok ini, ada Sasuke..

Malam itu aku sangat bahagia. Rasanya, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

**To be continue~**

**Author's Note:**

_Agak membosankan, ya alurnya? Aduh.. Aku berusaha membuatnya lebih real tapi susah jugaa TwT)/_

_Mohon review yg membangun ya.. ;))_


	3. STORY 3

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**STORY 3**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

Kalau sudah begini aku jadi berharap hasilnya "_happy ending_".

"Pa..Pagi," sapaku pada Sasuke ketika kami bertemu di depan loker sekolah.

"Pagi," sapa balik Sasuke.

"Ng, Sasuke. Ka..kamu ketinggalan kaosmu pas menginap di rumahku, kan?"

"Ah, iya!"

"Ini aku bawakan."

"Thanks!"

Kami seperti.. Pacaran saja.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibirku.

"Eh? Apa?" Hei! Banyak orang! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Sasuke?!

"Ada rambut yang keluar dari mulutmu," jawab Sasuke .

"Hah?" Aku mematung. Aku salah pikir, "oh.."

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

Jarak di antara kami yang pernah terpisahkan, ku pikir bisa menghilang karena menginap semalam di rumahku. Memang sulit untuk merubah hubungan kami yang sudah berteman lebih dari 5 tahun.

"Kenapa sih, kamu dari pagi auranya negatif?" Ujar Tenten.

"Negatif? Perkataanmu jahat sekali, ya?"

"Memang benar, kok."

Tetapi aku bisa melihat jelas ada perubahan. Sekarang, setiap hari aku selalu semangat menunggu datangnya esok.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

_"Perhatian! Kepada perwakilan masing-masing kelas, harap berkumpul di ruang audio visual jam 13:30."_

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Di ruang audio aku hanya digerumuni dengan gosip para siswi yang duduk di belakangku.

_"Apa?"_

_"Dasar, Sasuke. Anak itu menolak lagi, ya?"_

_"Katanya. Padahal yang bilang suka, lumayan imut."_

DEG!

_"Sasuke memang susah, ya! Siapa ya, yang bisa diterima?"_

Ternyata ada juga anak yang menyukai Sasuke.

_"Terus, anak yang ditolak sama Sasuke, nanya apa alasannya."_

DEG!

_"Sasuke ternyata sudah suka sama orang lain, katanya."_

DEG!

Wa.. Wah!

_"Heh? Serius? Padahal sampai sekarang, nggak pernah kasih tahu yang seperti itu."_

_"Kenapa ya, dia tiba-tiba jadi kasih tahu alasannya?"_

Aku.. Harus tenang.

DEG! DEG!

_"Kayaknya, yang dia suka, pasti anak yang ada di sana."_

DEG!

_"Namanya Ino."_

DEG! Eh? Apa?

_"Kan, waktu kelas 2 SMP mereka banyak digosipin satu sekolah."_

_"Oh iya, aku juga ingat!"_

_"Waktu ibunya Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit, kan? Kalau nggak salah radang dinding lambung, ya?"_

Apa?

_"Oh, iya, ya. Katanya mereka waktu ibunya Sasuke diopname, ibunya Ino juga lagi dirawat di UGD. Ino tinggal di rumahnya Sasuke sebentar. Dan lagi, orangtua kedua anak itu, sama-sama tinggal ibunya."_

_"Oohh.."_

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Apa? Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar hal yang aku belum pernah ketahui? Aku tidak pernah tahu Sasuke yang seperti itu?

_'Waktu ibunya Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit, kan?'_

Sasuke itu.. Karena semenjak kecil orangtuanya bercerai, dia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Yang ku tahu, Sasuke punya kakak yang tinggal bersama ayahnya, jadi saat ini ibunya satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke memang sejak kecil nggak terlalu terbuka. Karena Sasuke itu orangnya begitu, susah membayangkan dia mengakui ada yang disukai. Kalau cerita yang dirawat itu benar. Saat itu berarti Sasuke di rumah hanya seorang diri? Berapa lama, ya? Radang dinding lambung itu, aku tidak tahu penyakit apa. Tapi.. Pasti waktu itu Sasuke khawatir banget, ya?

Kenapa aku.. Nggak tahu sama sekali tentang ini?

"Ah.." Aku berpapasan dengan Ino ketika di tangga. Ia melihatku.

"Oh.. Kamu adiknya Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kita ketemu, ya?!"

Adik?

"Tadi rapat perwakilan kelas, bareng-bareng 'kan? Kamu sudah tahu?" Ino mengajak berbicara.

"Mm.." Aku mengangguk seadanya.

"Namamu Sakura Haruno, kan? Yang sepupunya Naruto?"

"Ng, ya.. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu tentangku?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Sasuke pernah cerita tentang kamu."

DEG!

"Sering bersama sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, kan? Ku dengar waktu SD dia sering merepotkan di rumahmu."

Memang benar, orang ini..

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ngobrol denganmu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu amat manis, ya?"

..dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke sih bilang kamu 'seperti adikku sendiri'. Seenaknya sendiri menentukan, ya?"

Adik..

Se..

"Sasuke ngomong begitu, padahal karena dia susah mendapatkan kamu, ya."

..pertinya..

"Lagian kamu tahu, kan? Waktu ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit.."

"Aku..!" Aku menyela pembicaraannya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah ada urusan lain.." Ucapku dan berlari menghindar. Kalau lebih dari ini..

"Oh! Maaf, ya!"

Aku nggak mau dengar!

"Ma.. Maafkan.."

BRUK!

"Wa!" Aku menabrak seseorang, "Ah.."

"Kamu kenapa?" Sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di hadapanku bertanya dengan heran.

"Apa?" Aku menatap wajah Sasuke. Semuanya berputar di pikiranku, pembicaraan mengenai sisi Sasuke yang tak ku ketahui.

"Ada apa?" Ulang Sasuke bertanya.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa," aku berlari menghindari Sasuke. Semua tentang Sasuke berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, membuatku.. Kacau.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Dia lumayan manis, ya."

"Iya. Dia juga sepertinya anak yang ceria dan baik hati. Tapi, aku langsung nggak bisa menyukainya. Aku jahat, ya?" Aku bercerita pada Tenten, setelahnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pangjang.

"Hem. Jadi nggak tenang, ya?" Ucap Tenten kemudian.

Sepertinya dia tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke. Dia kelihatan sangat special buat Sasuke. Saat aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin Sasuke mendapat dukungan dari anak itu.

"Sakura, awaas!"

"Eh?"

BUAK!

"Uwaaa!"

"Sakura, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Tadi suara benturannya keras sekali."

"Sakura, bangunlah!"

"Ayo berdiri! Pak guruu!"

Ah, pusingnya. Kepalaku seperti berputar-putar. Nggak bisa berdiri.

"Wah, bawa ke UKS!"

"Oi! Sakura!"

Kok? Aku sepertinya mendengar.. Suara Sasuke?

"Hei, Sakura!"

Padahal ku pikir aku nggak perlu khawatir lagi. Kenapa sekarang jadi menjauh lagi? Sasuke, kamu nggak boleh kemana-mana, ya..

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

SRET!

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

"Eh? Sasuke?" Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. "Ada apa? Kenapa?" Aku bingung.

Sasuke terlihat bingung, "kepalamu kena bola tadi. Nggak apa-apa?"

Bola? "Oh, iya" sahutku cepat. Aku baru ingat. "Mmm.. Jangan-jangan kamu ya yang menggendongku kemari?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ma..makasih," ucapku setelahnya. "Tapi, kenapa Sasuke yang..?"

"Ha? Soalnya.. Kamu yang..?"

"Hm?" Aku menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok" sergah Sasuke cepat sembari membuang muka. "Sudah, tidur lagi sana! Kamu 'kan baru kecelakaan," ucap Sasuke dan membaringkan tubuhku lagi.

"Oh, baiklah" sahutku sekenanya.

"Aku kembali ke lapangan," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengelus kepalaku lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan menengkan.

DEG!

Aku baru ingat. Sesungguhnya Sasuke itu orang yang sangat peduli dengan orang lain, ya. Karena itu..

"Sasuke.."

"Ya?"

"Itu.." Aku rasa bisa menanyakannya sekarang. "Aku.. Sudah dengar, soal kejadian waktu Sasuke masih SMP," ungkapku.

_Tentang ibumu yang dirawat di rumah sakit._

"Oh" singkat,Sasuke bergumam. "Sebenarnya nggak begitu, kok" ungkap Sasuke.

"...? Nggak begitu?" Aku bingung.

"Makanya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama kamu."

DEG!

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Maksudmu?" Aku mulai menaikkan nada bicaraku. "Jangan bicara begitu!" Bentakku kemudian. "Kita 'kan sudah seperti keluarga!" Aku mulai menangis.

"Keluarga..?" Sasuke bergumam. "Apa sih? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Aku itu, nggak pernah berpikir begitu" aku semakin ingin menangis.

Bukan seperti keluarga? Katanya seperti adik? Berarti aku lebih buruk dari sekedar adik?

"Seandainya aku dan Sasuke bukan teman masa kecil, akan lebih baik" aku berucap sembari menunduk. Menahan bulir air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupukku.

"Kenapa ngomong begitu sih, kamu!"

Aku nggak tahan lagi. Mau nangis.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa berbicara sekencang itu?" Tanya perawat UKS. "Murid laki-laki segera kembali ke kelasnya!" Tambah perawat itu.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Kami berdua membisu. Aku memilih untuk tidur, menutup diri di balik selimut.

Aku bukan pacarnya, bukan juga temannya. Tetapi, ku pikir antara kami berdua ada suatu ikatan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Tapi..

SREEEK!

..Yang berpikir begitu, hanya aku saja sepertinya. Kalau begini, jarak yang ada, nggak mungkin bisa didekatkan lagi.

**To be continue~**

**Author's Note:**

_Terima kasih sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fict yang saya ambil alurnya dari sebuah komik. Maaf kalau saya ubah-ubah.. saya harap anda sekalian menyukainya..._


	4. STORY 35

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**STORY 3.5**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

BRUK!

"Wa!" Jeda beberapa detik. "Ah.." Sakura? Kenapa tubuhnya gemetar?

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku agaknya khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura menatapku, sebentar, lalu merunduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi. Anak ini kenapa?

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Kenapa sih, dia?

"Sasuke!"

"Ya?" Aku mendongak, menatap ke atas tangga.

"Aku baru saja ngobrol sama Sakura," Ino?

"Ha?"

"Ternyata anaknya lumayan pendiam, ya?" Mengobrol?

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Sasuke!" Kiba melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. "Bhu hu.." Tiba-tiba seringai jelek menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa, sih?" Sahutku.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Kiba mendekatkan mulutnya ke sisi telingaku. "Ku dengar kamu jadian ya, sama Ino?" Bisik Kiba dengan _jelas._

"Apa? Gosip apaan itu?" Sahutku mengelak.

"Aku dengar dari anak-anak perempuan hari ini, katanya Sasuke lagi naksir sama seseorang 'kan?"

Gosip apalagi ini? Murahan sekali. Aku mengenggak air putih dalam botol, setelah melepas pakaian seragamku dan menggantinya dengan kaos olahraga.

"Terus gosipnya bilang, anak yang kamu suka itu, Ino. Aku ngerti, sih. 'Kan waktu SMP kelas 2 aku juga sudah pernah dengar rumornya."

"Eh? Sasuke naksir sama cewek?!" Berlebihan sekali. Aku kan juga masih normal.

"Serius, nih? Kasih tahu, dong!"

"Sembarangan," sahutku singkat.

_'Ah, nggak ada apa-apa.'_

"Ooh, gitu? Aku mengerti sekarang," gumamku pelan.

"Apa?"

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

BUAK!

"Uwaaa!"

"Sakura, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Tadi suara benturannya keras sekali."

"Sakura, bangunlah!"

"Ayo berdiri! Pak guruu!"

Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura?!

"Wah, bawa ke UKS!"

"Oi! Sakura!" Panggilku di sisi Sakura. "Hei, Sakura!" Ulangku lagi.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sakura malah memelukku. Kenapa bocah ini? Apa boleh buat.

"A, aku akan bawa dia ke UKS," ucapku dan menggendong Sakura.

"Ya," jawab teman Sakura yang aku tak tahu siapa namanya.

_"Enaknyaaa."_

_"Coba aku saja yang kena bola..."_

Ada apa dengan pagutan Sakura ini? Seolah mengatakan..

_Sasuke, kamu nggak boleh kemana-mana, ya..._

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

SRET!

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Ucapku ketika Sakura membuka matanya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa?" Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

Dia nggak ingat? "Kepalamu kena bola tadi. Nggak apa-apa?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh, iya" ucapnya. "Mmm.. Jangan-jangan kamu ya yang menggendongku kemari?" Tanya Sakura.

Aku hanya menjawab, "iya."

"Ma..makasih," ucap Sakura. "Tapi, kenapa Sasuke yang..?"

"Ha? Soalnya.. Kamu yang..?" Aku membuang mukaku, menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang, jujur saja tak gatal. Dia yang memelukku waktu itu kan? Makanya, apa boleh buat aku yang menggendongnya kemari.

"Hm?" Sakura memandangku meminta penjelasan.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok" sergahku cepat sembari membuang muka. "Sudah, tidur lagi sana! Kamu 'kan baru kecelakaan," ucapku dan membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan.

"Oh, baiklah" sahut Sakura singkat.

"Aku kembali ke lapangan," ucapku. Kemudian tanpa kendali pikiran, aku mengelus kepala Sakura. Beberapa saat.

"Sasuke.." Tiba-tiba Sakura menggumamkan namaku.

"Ya?"

"Itu.. Aku.. Sudah dengar, soal kejadian waktu Sasuke masih SMP," ungkap Sakura.

"Oh" gumamku singkat.

_Itu, rumor kalau kamu pacaran sama Ino._

"Sebenarnya nggak begitu, kok" ungkapku. Aku berusaha agar Sakura tidak usah memperdulikan rumor hubunganku dengan Ino waktu SMP dulu.

"...? Nggak begitu?"

"Makanya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama kamu," ungkapku semakin yakin. Aku tak mau Sakura berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang aku dan Ino.

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba Sakura mulai berbicara dengan nada yang berbeda. "Jangan bicara begitu!" Sakura membentakku. "Kita 'kan sudah seperti keluarga!"

"Keluarga..?" Apa maksudnya? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa keluarga? "Apa sih? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Aku itu, nggak pernah berpikir begitu" ucapku. Kenapa Sakura terlihat ingin menangis begitu? Apa aku salah berusaha menerangkan kalau Sakura tak perlu memikirkan hubunganku dengan Ino?

"Seandainya aku dan Sasuke bukan teman masa kecil, akan lebih baik," ucap Sakura merunduk.

"Kenapa ngomong begitu sih, kamu!" Kini giliran aku yang membentaknya.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa berbicara sekencang itu?" Tanya perawat UKS. "Murid laki-laki segera kembali ke kelasnya!" Tambah perawat itu.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura berbaring, meringkuk di dalam selimut membelakangiku. Kalau begini.. Aku pergi saja.

SREEEK!

Apa sih? Yang ada di pikiran Sakura? Kenapa ia bicara begitu? Apa ia sebegitu tidak inginnya dekat denganku?

**To be continue~**

**#Tentang Naruto#**

_Ini potongan singkatnya tentang Naruto._

Naruto Uzumaki, 15 tahun. Sebenarnya cowok ini punya intuisi yang kuat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku berduaan saja, dong!"

BLAM!

_'Dasar, padahal ada yang baik hati menjaganya.'_

_'Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aura di antara mereka terlihat buruk. Susah juga.'_

"Sengaja ditinggalkan berduaan?" Tanya pacar Naruto.

"Biarin. Mereka bodoh, kok."

KRIIING!

_"Sakura nggak angkat telponnya tadi. Mandi, ya?"_

_'Jangan-jangan! Ah, nggak mungkin! Mereka berdua? Nggak mungkin, kan ya? Kelihatannya mereka saling berlawanan.'_

"SAKURA!" Untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto sengaja memanggil dengan keras. Dengan caranya ini, apapun yang terjadi di dalam, pasti sudah berhenti.

"Sasuke kamu tidur saja di atas tempat tidurku," tawar Naruto.

"Di lantai saja."

_'Pasti nggak bisa tidur kalau kamar sebelahnya Sakura.'_

Naruto ini berpura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal sebenarnya, dia yang paling bersemangat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.


	5. STORY 4

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**STORY 4**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

_'Kita kan sudah seperti keluarga!'_

_'Aku itu, nggak pernah berpikir begitu.'_

Kalau itu benar-benar suara hati Sasuke, sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil dan seperti saudara sendiri. Tetapi aku, kejadian ibu Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit saja, aku tidak tahu. Untuk Sasuke, ternyata..

..Aku itu hanya orang yang tidak berarti di hidupnya.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Ketika ku tengok ke luar jendela, surai merah jambu itu..

Kejadian kemarin membuatku pening.

"Dari tadi kamu melamun terus Sasuke?" Naruto berujar, membangkitkanku dari dunia lamunanku.

"Nggak, kok" jawabku singkat.

"Oh iya, kamu.. Sudah menjelaskan hal itu ke Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sembari memasukkan koin ke dalam vending machine.

"_'Hal itu'_, maksudnya apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

CRAK!

"Cerita tentang ibumu yang dirawat di rumah sakit saat kita SMP," ungkap Naruto. "Sepertinya, Sakura mendengar cerita itu" sambungnya.

"Ha? Terus kenapa?" Aku keheranan.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti. Tapi kemarin dia tanya padaku, _'kamu tahu nggak, cerita tentang ibu Sasuke diopname?'_" Cerita Naruto sambil sesekali menyedot minuman yang baru dibelinya.

"Terus kamu bilang apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_'Aku tahu sih, tapi waktu itu Sasuke bilang jangan cerita ke siapapun.' _Itu yang ku katakan," jawab Naruto.

_'Aku.. Sudah dengar, soal kejadian waktu Sasuke masih SMP.'_

_'Ku dengar kamu jadian sama Ino, ya?'_

_'Sebenarnya nggak begitu, kok'_

_'Makanya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama kamu.'_

_'Tidak ada hubungannya? Maksudmu?'_

_'Kita 'kan sudah seperti keluarga!'_

Setelah aku ingat-ingat perbincangan yang membingungkan kemarin. Dan Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis.. Ya ampun! Ku pikir dia ngomongin masalah Ino.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi dulu," ucapku dan pergi.

"Ha?" Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya hanya menatap kepergianku dengan heran.

Kalau sampai sekarang masih ada salah paham, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami berdua?

Kakiku terus membawa tubuhku berkeliling mencari sosok gadis itu. Entah ia berada dimana pun, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Menjelaskan semuanya. Agar salah paham ini, bisa terselesaikan.

_"Eh, tung.."_

Uh? Aku seperti mendengar suara Sakura.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Jam ke 5 aku bolos saja, ah. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kelas.

"Sakura."

Aku membalikkan badanku, Ino?

"Sakura-chan?"

DEG!

"Ino.."

"Kamu kenapa? Sedang nggak sehat?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Ah, nggak juga.." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?"

DEG!

"Benar 'kan tebakanku? Soalnya, kemarin waktu pelajaran olahraga kalian terlihat mesra, tapi Sasuke nampak aneh saat kembali dari UKS. Jadi ku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok" sergahku. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu" ucapku kemudian. Berusaha lari. Dari Ino. Maupun kenyataan.

"Eh," Ino menahanku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan-jangan apa kau habis mendengar gosip tentang aku dan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino.

"Ha?"

"Kalau memang benar begitu, aku ingin kau mendengar ceritaku" ungkap Ino. Tiba-tiba wajahnya tercekat sebentar, "kita ngobrol di sana saja, yuk!" Ajaknya kemudian sembari menarik tanganku.

"Eh, tung.." Aku tak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

Apa ya, yang mau dia bicarakan? Apa tentang Sasuke?

"Gosip tentang aku pacaran dengan Sasuke itu," jeda beberapa saat.

DEG!

"Hanya bohong saja," sambungnya.

"Ha?"

"Sasuke suka cerita tentang rumahmu, dia bilang rumahmu terasa sangat hangat dan menyenangkan," cerita Ino.

"Apa? Padahal rumahku.. Biasa-biasa saja," jawabku.

"Enak, ya! Yang seperti itu biasa? Buat kami berdua itu terasa seperti mimpi. Aku dan Sasuke 'kan anak yatim dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," ungkap Ino.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Lebih-lebih Sasuke, kamu tahu 'kan rumahnya ada di tengah kawasan rawan dan dia benar-benar kesepian."

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabku singkat. Aku nggak tahu. Ya aku nggak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Wah, maaf. Kamu tidak pernah ke rumahnya, ya? Aku juga hanya sekali ke sana."

DEG!

Aku hanya menunduk mendengar cerita Ino.

"Waktu ibunya opname, Sasuke 'kan sendirian di rumah. Aku ingin menyemangatinya, jadi aku datang dan memasak untuk Sasuke di rumahnya."

Aku semakin merunduk.

"Aku lumayan bisa memasak. Ku rasa aku yang paling mengerti perasaan Sasuke."

Sudah ku duga.

"Tapi ada yang melihat Sasuke mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah waktu itu, jadi.."

Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!

"Artinya aku dan Sasuke.."

Sudah cukup!

"..seperti teman seperjuangan."

"Iya memang begitu!"

Aku menutup telingaku. Tapi seketika aku merasa seseorang merengkuhku dari belakang.

"Tapi hanya sebatas itu 'kan?"

DEG!

Sasuke..?

"Selebihnya nggak ada apa-apa antara kita," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Ke sini sebentar!" Sasuke menarik lenganku. Membawaku ke taman belakang.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Disaat genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat, aku menarik tanganku. Melepaskan diri.

Nafasku dan Sasuke tak beraturan, "sudah ku bilang 'kan? Aku dan Ino sama sekali nggak.."

"Aku mengerti, kok" sergahku cepat. "Soalnya Sasuke 'kan bukan anak yang manis dan bersemangat seperti yang diceritakan. Jadi ku pikir aneh, ya.."

TENG! TENG!

"Sudah bel. Kita harus kembali," aku membalikkan badan. Menahan deguban berlebih jantungku. Menahan amarahku. Menahan tangisku.

TENG! TENG!

GREP!

Sasuke mendorongku ke pagar, mengapitku dengan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kamu nggak bisa menatap mataku?!" Bentaknya.

Aku takut. Aku takut terus terjebak dalam mata itu. Aku takut. Aku takut terjerat semakin dalam, dan tak bisa lari. Aku takut. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak ada ini malah semakin besar.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang!"

Aku tidak tahan. Bagaimana ini?

"Soalnya.." Suaraku parau. "..kenapa hanya aku.. Yang nggak tahu apa-apa?" Isakku. "Mendengar orang lain menceritakan ini padaku, aku jadi sedih" ungkapku kemudian. Aku memang payah. "Saat Sasuke.. Benar-benar kesusahan, kenapa aku nggak menyadarinya sama sekali!" Jeritku di akhir. Meluapkan segala yang menyesakkan di dadaku.

"Memang benar. Kalau saja aku laki-laki seperti Naruto. Atau seperti Karin yang berteman biasa denganmu. Mungkin aku bisa lebih sering bersamamu. Kita lebih baik jika bukan teman sejak kecil!" Tangisku. "Tapi kenapa akau saja yang jauh?! Padahal akulah yang paling ingin berada.. Dekat denganmu, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekapku. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Aku juga bisa mendengarnya. Deguban jantung Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tertolong olehmu."

DEG!

"Kamu yang menolongku, walaupun tanpa kamu sadari."

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

_"Operasi diputuskan untuk dilakukan lusa sore," ucap suster._

_"Oh begitu, ya?" Sahut ibu._

_"Tapi karena ini operasi yang sederhana, ibu akan segera pulih dan bisa segera keluar dari sini."_

_"Baik," jawab ibu singkat. "Apa kamu khawatir, Sasuke?" Tanya ibu yang memperhatikanku hanya diam sejak tadi._

_"Tidak," jawabku. Sebenarnya aku khawatir, tapi aku 'kan anak laki-laki. Dan aku harus terlihat kuat dan tegar._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Keberhasilan operasinya sekitar 90 persen. Lagi pula, ibu benar-benar fit dan siap."_

_'Jadi sebentar lagi ibu pasti akan pulang.'_

_Jadi sisa 10 persennya bagaimana?_

_Hari ini sepertinya ada janji untuk main ke rumah Naruto._

_CKLEK!_

_"Permisi," ucapku ketika memasuki rumah Naruto._

_Tiba-tiba aku dengar suara nenek Tsunade berteriak dari dalam dapur, "ah, Sakura.. Kau ini! Nenek 'kan ingin memakai dapurnya."_

_Aku masuk dan sedikit mengintip._

_"Aku jadi nggak bisa masak makan malam 'kan?!" Protes nenek Tsunade._

_"Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi. Uwaa! Gosong!"_

_"Ya ampun. Lagian kenapa mendadak buat kue sih?"_

_"Kemarin waktu datang ke sini, dia terlihat tidak sehat."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Sasuke.."_

_DEG!_

_"Eh? Benarkah? Begitu ya? Jadi kamu buat kue untuk dia? Tenanglah, bagian yang ini tidak apa-apa, jadi ku rasa bisa dimakan."_

_"Iya. Nek, jangan bilang sama Sasuke, ya? Bilang saja ini sisa dari yang nenek buat, yaa?"_

_"Haha.. Kenapa begitu?"_

_Sakura.. Memikirkanku?_

_"Silahkan ini!" Dua buah bungkusan berisi kue kering di dalamnya Sakura serahkan padaku dengan tanpa melihatku sedikit pun. "Itu disisakan untukmu. Kalau kamu nggak mau, nanti aku yang makan," ucap Sakura sembari memeluk bantal dan membelakangiku._

_"Kok gitu? Iya, aku ambil" ucapku. Lalu memakan salah satu dari dua bungkusan._

_Sakura melirik ke arahku. Pandangannya seolah bertanya, 'bagaimana? Enak?'_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"E.. Nak, kok" ucapku._

_Sakura tersenyum._

_UHUK!_

_Aku tersedak, aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Ini makanan?!_

_"Bungkusnya ada dua, yang satunya untuk siapa? Punya Naruto, ya?" Tanyaku membuang kecanggungan yang sempat 'aku' rasakan._

_"Aku nggak memberikan ke Naruto," jawab Sakura. "Yang itu bagiannya ibu Sasuke," tambahnya._

_DEG!_

_"Soalnya sudah dibuatkan. Kalau mau, berikan kue itu ke ibumu, ya? Jika pulang nanti. Ibumu suka makanan manis, nggak? Mungkin dia nggak suka yang seperti ini."_

_"Nggak juga," jawabku singkat. Mulutku terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. "Thanks, ya!" Rasanya ada sesuatu di hatiku. Hangat, dan semuanya terasa menyenangkan._

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Kamu yang seharusnya nggak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya bisa tahu semuanya dan kamu sudah meringankaan kekhawatiranku. Aku jauh lebih bahagia denganmu jika dibanding dengan Ino."

Aku memberanikan menatap Sasuke.

"Makanya waktu itu aku pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum," Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua lenganku. "Itulah kenapa aku nggak cerita. Soalnya aku selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum," ungkapnya.

DEG!

"Ka..kamu bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu. Padahal kamu cerita segalanya ke Naruto," aku menutup wajahku.

"Kalau sama dia, sih.. Soalnya waktu itu dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Jadi, ya.. Terpaksa cerita. Dia juga protes karena aku nggak cerita," jelas Sasuke. "Jadi, yang kemarin juga aku yang salah ngerti. Kejadian waktu SMP yang kamu tanyakan itu ternyata cerita tentang ibuku yang dirawat di rumah sakit 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya," anggukku. "Memangnya kamu pikir aku sedang membicarakan apa?" Dengan agak terisak aku bertanya.

"Ku pikir kamu sedang bertanya tentang gosip tentang aku dan Ino," jawab Sasuke.

"HAAA?! Kok bisa begitu? Kamu nggak tahu, ya? Gimana syoknya aku?!"

"Iya, maafin aku, ya?"

"Kamu sampai bilang aku bukan keluargamu. Lalu, bilang aku nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali! Terus.."

Eh? Tapi, kalau begitu..

"Apa maksud omonganmu?"

CRANG!

Sasuke mengapitku kembali diantara pagar dan tubuhnya.

"Kamu sudah tahu 'kan?"

"Ha?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Aku..

**To be continue~**


	6. LAST STORY

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**Inspired by YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**LAST STORY**

**~ Read, Review and Enjoy ~**

"Wow! Benarkah? Jaddi kamu pacaran sama dia?"

"Wah, senangnya. Selamat ya!"

"Ehe he he."

"Aku iri.. Pasti kamu sudah nggak sabar untuk liburan musim panas."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat rencana untuk jalan-jalan.."

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Wah, mereka mau jalan-jalan katanya Sakura" ucap Tenten.

"Iya, aku bisa dengar" sahutku malas.

"Bikin iri saja, ya? Lagian kamu, sudah hampir seperti itu, malah gagal. Aneh 'kan?"

"Tenten..." Aku mendelik pada Tenten.

"Terus, soal dia.. A'aah.. Sayang sekali, ya!"

"Kamu jangan menekan ku lagi! Aku juga tahu, kok. Betapa bodohnya aku ini," aku merengut sebal.

"Kamu sudah tahu, ya?" Ungkap Tenten. Bikin greget!

Aku yang belum pernah sama sekali berpacaran, waktu itu dapat kesempatan untuk merubahnya dengan Sasuke, orang yang selalu ku sukai.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

_"Kamu sudah tahu 'kan?"_

_CRANG!_

_Eh? Mau menciumku? Sekarang?! Begitu, ya? Akhirnya hari ini pun ti.. Ah, tapi.._

_BUK!_

_"Tunggu sebentar!" Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke._

_"Haaa? Yang benar saja kamu?"_

_"Ma..maaf. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Habis, sepertinya.." Wajahku sudah memerah padam. "Ada yang salah, kan?" Sambungku. "Ah, bukan begitu maksudku" ucapku ketika melihat Sasuke agak tercekat._

_Urutannya.._

_"Soalnya, kita 'kan sudah lama sekali berteman akrab."_

_..Kalau kita tidak pelan-pelan melewatinya, jantungku.._

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"HEI! KALIAN BERDUAAA!"_

_DEG!_

_"Kelas sudah dimulai dari tadi! Kalian sedang apa di sana?"_

_"Waduh!" Aku terjengkat ketika pak guru tiba-tiba berteriak. "Eh, Sasuke.."_

_"Sudahlah."_

_Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Padahal aku sedang kebingungan diantara kami dari cerita ibu Sasuke yang diopname dan bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dengan Ino sudah diselesaikan._

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Terlalu tiba-tiba, sih. 'Kan aku belum siap mental," belaku.

"Kasihan ya, Sasuke. Mungkin dia pikir Sakura nggak mau jadi pacarnya," ucap Tenten.

DEG!

"Sebenarnya, aku selalu memimpikan ini. Maksudku, dalam diriku sendiri seperti ada gambaran ideal," ungkapku. "Tapi pada saat itu terjadi, aku merasa tidak pas dengan mimpiku," sambungku sambil membuka pintu kelas.

SREEEK!

Sasuke melirik sepintas ke arahku. Hanya sepintas, lalu acuh.

Aku menyesal telah melakukan hal bodoh. Aku telah menghilangkan kesempatan dan timing untuk bisa mendapatkan orang yang telah ku sukai selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Sampai berapa lama aku harus memutar kembali kejadian itu agar aku bisa tenang?

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Kembang api?"

"Ya. Besok ada upacara penutupan kelas, terus teman-teman sudah berjanji untuk kumpul di malam harinya," ajak Kiba pada aku dan Tenten.

"Hmmm.. Gimana ya?" Aku berpikir.

"Datang saja. Sasuke juga datang, kok!"

DEG!

Oh iya, mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuk berbaikan.

_"Eh? Haruno juga ikut?"_

_"Hei, jangan keras-keras!"_

_"Habisnya, kalau tahu begitu, harus cepat nyatakan cintaku."_

Mereka yang bodoh. Atau aku? Kenapa aku mendengarnya?

_"Waktu itu 'kan mereka berdua sama-sama nggak ikut pelajaran, pasti ada sesuatu di antara merekaa."_

_"Nggak, kok. 'Kan Sasuke sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka nggak pacaran."_

_"Jadi masih ada harapan."_

DEG!

Kenapa.. Aku kaget, ya? Kan itu memang kenyataan?

Dia bilang tidak pacaran. Bagaimana ini, jangan-jangan.. Dia sudah tidak mau denganku? Kalau aku tidak berusaha sekarang, perasaan Sasuke pasti akan semakin jaauh dariku.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Waaa, ternyata yang ikut cukup banyak, ya?"

"Iya, ya" jawabku sekenanya.

DEG! DEG!

"Kalau ada banyak orang begini, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku nggak ya?" Ungkapku pada Tenten, bimbang.

"Hari ini kamu kelihatan manis, Sakura" puji Tenten.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hari ini aku mengenakan pakaian musim panas tanpa lengan. Celana pendek. Rambutku biarkan tergerai, hanya ku selipkan bandu mutiara.

"Kamu sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha 'kan?"

"I, iya" jawabku gugup.

"Wa, Sasuke sudah datang," ucap Tenten ketika Sasuke datang bersepedah dengan Kiba.

"Ku pikir kau akan menjatuhkanku."

"Hehehe, tapi selamat 'kan?"

Sasuke.. Dia datang. "Ah!.."

"Sasuke! Ayo kita main kembang api disana!"

Keduluan..

"Kita sudah beli banyak!"

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Eh, tahu nggak? Tadi itu.."

Aku hanya mematung. Aku yang lamban? Atau mereka yang sangat cepat?

"Cepat sekali," ujar Tenten.

Aku tidak boleh patah semangat!

"Aku pergi pinjam korek api dulu, ya?" Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kerumunan teman-temannya.

Ini kesempatanku! Aku berlari berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

_'Maafkan aku waktu itu, ya!'_

_'Sebenarnya aku menyu..'_

"Sasuke!"

Ino! Aku terdiam. Dia datang juga?

"Kamu datang juga?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa kamu sekaget itu? Aku diajak temanku," jelas Ino. "Tadi aku beli minuman, tolong bantu aku membagikan ke teman-teman ya!" Ino mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke dan menggeretnya ke arah lain.

"Hei!" Sasuke memprotes.

"Hanya sebentar, kok!"

Huh.. Kenapa? Ku seka air mataku. Tak bisa menahan air mataku kalau melihat Sasuke dengan Ino. Aku cengeng.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

"Kamu katanya belum pacaran beneran, ya? Sama Sakura," tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Padahal waktu itu 'kan di depanku kamu menarik tangannya. Kamu ini melakukan apa saja?" Ujar Ino.

"Cerewet. Terjadi.. Banyak hal," sahut Sasuke malas.

Ino memperhatikan Sasuke, ia lalu berucap "hei, kalau begitu.."

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

Apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka, ya? Ino. Ternyata.. Masih suka padanya. Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh lemah!

_"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk sungkan," _aku bisa dengar ucapan Karin. Harus aku yang terlebih dahulu..

"Ka.."

GREB!

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Karin berhambur ke dada Sasuke.

Dengan spontan aku berlari ke arah mereka, menarik lengan Sasuke dan berseru "Jangan.. Menyentuh Sasuke!".

Semuanya menatapku.

"Sasuke itu.. Pu..punyaku!" Dengan wajah merah menahan malu aku berseru.

"Hei! Siapa yang melakukan itu?! Ada kembang api tikus tadi terbang ke arah sini. Kalian bikin aku kaget, tahu! Hati-hati dong!" Tiba-tiba Ino berseru ke arah teman-teman yang sedang menyalakan kembang api.

"Maaf, maaf."

Eh? Kembang api?

"Sepertinyaa kejadian seperti ini sudah kedua kalinya, ya?" Ucap Ino sembari tertawa garing.

Aku langsung berpaling, menutupi wajahku, menutupi rasa malu.

"Kau dengar 'kan? Katanya kau miliknya. Bagus 'kan? Kamu bodoh sekali sampai anak ini menyatakannya di depanku," ungkap Ino. "Padahal baru saja aku berpikir untuk membantumu, sudah tidak perlu lagi ya?" Ino kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Aku ini nggak sebodoh itu, kok" Sasuke kemudian berujar.

"Kalian berdua! Ayo kumpul di sini!"

"Maaf, aku pulang, ya! Sama anak ini!" Seru Sasuke sambil menggandeng tanganku. Pergi menjauh dari anak-anak.

"Eh?" Semuanya hanya terperanga melihat kami berdua.

Apa-apaan itu?! Yang benar saja?!

Sasuke masih menggenggam tanganku. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. Menatapku dalam diam, lalu menjitak kepalaku, "dasar kamu itu! Suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Sa..sakiitt! Iya, maaf!" Ucapku sambil menggosok-gosok dahiku. "Sasuke juga sama! Kamu sama sekali nggak menoleh ke arahku dan kamu juga tidak peduli padaku!" Ungkapku tak mau kalah.

"Itu 'kan karena kamu seperti itu!" Sasuke ngedumel sendiri.

"Hah? Nggak kedengaran?" Ucapku.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. "Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu? Dan lagi.."

"So..soalnya.." Aku memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kamu menyukaiku 'kan?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam, "dasar kamu." Sasuke kemudian membuang wajahnya, "ya, benar."

"Soalnya aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" Seruku. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengatakannya. "Amat sangat menyukaimu.."

Sasuke memelukku. Erat. Pertama kali aku mengucapkannya. Aku terkejut saat air mataku mengalir.

Aku takut jika dia tahu perasaanku. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha tidak menunjukkaannya. Memang aku.. Sudah lama ingin bilang kalau aku menyukai Sasuke.

"Kamu jangan buat aku deg-degan begitu, ya.." Gumam Sasuke. "Aku juga.." Wajah Sasuke menunduk menatapku yang mendongak. "Suka" tambahnya, kemudian mengecup lama bibirku.

Ciuman pertama, hanya ingin ku lakukan dengan Sasuke. Seperti mimpi. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang nyata. Seperti ingin menutupi kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak lama, sehingga bisa mendekatkan jarak di antara kaami.

Berulang kali. Berulang kali, dia menciumku lama sekali.

**DISTANCE to a KISS**

**-Finished-**

**Author's note:**

_Ulala~ akhirnya finished! Tolong reviewnya m(_ _)m_**STANCE to a KISS . Seperti ingu**


End file.
